seaskiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada's Drag Race: Season 4
This is the fourth season of Canada's Drag Race. 13 drags competed for the title of Canada's Next Drag Superstar across 14 episodes. At the end of the race Caiden Zaire was crowned, with Gerry Actra placing as runner up. Jessebelle Norway won Ms Congeniality and Peach Creme won Fan Favourite. This season was preceded by the third season of CDR and succeeded by the first season of Canada's All Stars Drag Race. Max Danger and Peach Creme returned to the first season of All Stars. Peach again placed 7th while Max Danger was the runner-up along with season 2's Anitta Drink. In a surprise twist Deborah Credit was invited back for the fifth season of Canada's Drag Race where she finished in the Top 3. Eclairia returned for the second season of All Stars and placed 9th. Deborah Credit returned for the third season of All Stars and originally placed 10th before returning to the competition to place 7th. Gerry Actra returned for the fourth season of All Stars and placed in joint 3rd/4th. Coco Butter returned for the fifth season of All Stars, Early Outs, and was teamed with season 11's Molly Melancholy. She finished as Runner-Up along with season 9's Camille Esta. In a surprise twist Max Danger, along with his All Stars co-runner-up Anitta Drink, returned for the sixth season of All Stars. After a record breaking CDR run he became the sixth drag inducted in the Canadian Drag Race Hall of Fame. Contestants Season 4's All Stars All Stars 1: '''Max Danger (Runner Up), Peach Creme (7th) '''All Stars 2: '''Eclairia (9th) '''All Stars 3: Deborah Credit (7th, Originally 10th) All Stars 4: Gerry Actra (3rd/4th) All Stars 5 (Early Outs): Coco Butter (Runner Up) All Stars 6: Max Danger (Winner) Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Handy Drags * Maxi Challenge: Create couture looks using supplies from a Hardware store. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Max Danger * Bottom 2: Deborah Credit & Stevia * Lip Sync Song: Work From Home by Fifth Harmony & Ty Dolla $ign * Eliminated: Deborah Credit Entrance Order: Episode 2: Chart Toppers * Team Captains: Eclairia & Max Danger * Maxi Challenge: In two teams create commercials for new music compilation albums. * Runway Theme: Red Carpet * Winning Team: Team Max Danger * Maxi Challenge Winner: Max Danger * Bottom 2: '''Coco Butter & Eclairia * Lip Sync Song: ''Smile ''by Avril Lavigne * '''Eliminated: Coco Butter Episode 3: The Hottest in Tuckaho * Team Captains: December Daily & Peach Creme * Maxi Challenge: 'Act in episodes of the iconic ''RuPaul's Drag Race Season 4 sitcom 'Hot in Tuckaho' * Runway Theme: Animals * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Gerry Actra * Bottom 2: Eclairia & Stevia * Lip Sync Song: Waves by Kryder, Erick Morillo, & Bella Hunter * Eliminated: Stevia Episode 4: DragCon North * Team Captains: Gerry Actra (Hosting), John BeeOh (Dancing), & Max Danger (Lipsyncing) * Maxi Challenge: Create Panels for RuPaul's DragCon based on three different topics: Dancing, Lipsyncing, and Hosting * Runway Theme: How now Brown? * Winning Team: Team "Lipsyncing" * Maxi Challenge Winner: Max Danger * Bottom 2: Jessebelle Norway & John BeeOh * Lip Sync Song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris & Ayah Marar * Eliminated: John BeeOh Episode 5: Drags Untucked! * Team Captains: Caiden Zaire, Jennifer Juicy Jameson, & Jessebelle Norway * Maxi Challenge: Recreate iconic moments from the first three seasons of Canada's Drag Race: Untucked! * Runway Theme: Swimwear * Winning Team: Team Caiden Zaire * Maxi Challenge Winner: Gerry Actra * Bottom 2: Eclairia & Jennifer Juicy Jameson * Lip Sync Song: S&M - Remix by Rihanna & Britney Spears * Eliminated: Jennifer Juicy Jameson Episode 6: The Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: GaGa: The Runway Collection * Maxi Challenge Winners: Caiden Zaire & Eclairia * Bottom 2: December Daily & Peach Creme * Lip Sync Song: Just Dance ''by Lady GaGa & Colby O'Donis * '''Eliminated:' December Daily Episode 7: Drags on Ice! * Maxi Challenge: '''Create Looks for an on ice Figure Skating performance. * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Caiden Zaire * Bottom 2: Bule Calroon & Jessebelle Norway * Lip Sync Song: Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Bule Calroon Episode 8: Drag: The Comedy Spectacular! * Maxi Challenge: Perform a comedy sketch live on the mainstage. * Runway Theme: Comedy Sketch Outfit * Maxi Challenge Winner: Eclairia * Bottom 2: Gerry Actra & Peach Creme * Lip Sync Song: Me & My Girls by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Peach Creme Episode 9: Queens of Publishing * Maxi Challenge: Create an autobiography and advertise it in a press interview. * Runway Theme: Executive Realness * Maxi Challenge Winner: Jessebelle Norway * Bottom 2: Caiden Zaire & Eclairia * Lip Sync Song: Written Off by The Vamps * Eliminated: '''none Episode 10: Head of the Drag Haus * Returned: John BeeOh * '''Maxi Challenge: Makeover contestants from Big Brother Canada * Maxi Challenge Winner: John BeeOh * Bottom 2: Jessebelle Norway & Max Danger * Lip Sync Song: Barcodes by cupcakKe * Eliminated: Jessebelle Norway Episode 11: The Nature Ball * Maxi Challenge: Model two looks (Big Business Carbon Footprint Couture and Mother Nature Realness) and create one look (Nature Nymf Eleganza Extravaganza) using items found in nature. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Caiden Zaire * Bottom 2: Gerry Actra & John BeeOh * Lip Sync Song: Let There Be Love by Christina Aguleria * Eliminated: John BeeOh Episode 12: The Top 4 * Special Guest: Nina Rossling * Maxi Challenge: Write and record verses, learn choreography, and perform with Canada's Next Drag Superstar Nina Rossling in a main stage performance of Power Hungry. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Caiden Zaire * Bottom 2: Eclairia & Gerry Actra * Lip Sync Song: Born Naked by RuPaul & Clairy Browne * Eliminated: none * FINAL FOUR: Caiden Zaire, Eclairia, Gerry Actra, & Max Danger Episode 13: Reunited! Episode 14: The Grand Finale * Special Guests: Emerald Woods, Dragon LeStrange, Nina Rossling * Wheel Spin Winner: Gerry Actra * Partner Choice: Eclairia * Lip Sync for the Crown 1: Eclairia & Gerry Actra * Lip Sync Song: See Me Again ''by Miley Cyrus * '''Eliminated:' Eclairia * Lip Sync for the Crown 2: Caiden Zaire & Max Danger * Lip Sync Song: Real World by The All-American Rejects * Eliminated: Max Danger * Winner of Miss Congeniality: Jessebelle Norway * Winner of Fan Favourite: Dragon LeStrange * TOP TWO DRAGS: Caiden Zaire & Gerry Actra * Lip Sync Song: Angel Wings by Mike Adult & Avianna Acid * Canada's Next Drag Superstar: Caiden Zaire Trivia * Season 4 is the first season ** To have a Drag King make it to the finale, with Caiden Zaire and Max Danger. ** Where every competitor is up for elimination at least once. ** To feature the Lip Sync for the Crown twist. ** To have two double shantays, with Caiden Zaire & Eclairia and Eclairia & Gerry Actra. * Caiden Zaire is the first Canada's Next Drag Superstar to not be from Ontario, living in Gatineau, Quebec. ** He is also the first Drag King to win the title ** He is the second drag to win four challenges in one season, after Shea Shoppe ** He is the first Canada's Next Drag Superstar to be up for elimination. * Eclairia is the second drag to be up for elimination 5 times, after Acadia Hoops. ** She is the first drag to lipsync 6 times in one season. ** She is the first drag to be in two double shantays.